Kyle Katarn
Kyle Katarn war ein Söldner, späterer Held der Rebellen-Allianz und Jedi-Meister des Neuen Jedi-Ordens. Nachdem er erfahren hatte, dass das Galaktische Imperium, dem er einst als Sturmtruppler diente, für den Tod seines Vaters Morgan Katarn verantwortlich war, trat Kyle der Rebellen-Allianz bei und stahl die Pläne des ersten Todessterns von Danuta. Kurz darauf konnte er erfolgreich die Bedrohung eliminieren, die von den Dunklen Truppen des Imperiums ausging. Ein Jahr nach der Schlacht von Endor rettete er mit seiner Partnerin Jan Ors das Tal der Jedi vor Jerec und seinen Dunklen Jedi. Fünf Jahre danach verfiel er auf Dromund Kaas kurzzeitig der Dunklen Seite, wurde aber von Mara Jade bekehrt. Er verteidigte das Jedi-Praxeum Luke Skywalkers gegen Truppen des Neugeborenen Imperiums unter dem Kommando des Dunklen Jedi Desann und leitete zur Zeit der Krise um die Jünger Marka Ragnos' zusammen mit Luke die Akademie auf Yavin IV. Er nahm am Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieg teil und war an der Krise um das Dunkle Nest der Killiks beteiligt. Seit dieser Zeit war er Mitglied des neu gegründeten Hohen Rates der Jedi. Biografie Frühe Jahre thumb|left|Kyle Katarn - ein Sturmtruppler. Kyle wurde als Sohn des Farmers Morgan Katarn auf Sulon geboren, dem Mond des Planeten Sullust. In jungen Jahren verlor er seine Mutter, die bei einem Unfall auf der Farm starb. Die Verteidigungslaser des Katarn-Anwesens hatten sie fälschlicherweise als Ziel markiert. Soldat des Imperiums Um seinem Vater und sich daraufhin das nötige Einkommen zu sichern und eine gut Ausbildung zu bekommen, besuchte Kyle die Imperiale Akademie auf Carida. Er diente längere Zeit an Bord eines Dreadnaught-Kreuzers und lernte die Systeme dieses Schiffstyps – u.a. die Traktorstrahlkontrolle - sehr gut kennen. Als Abschlussmission der Akademie leitete er Jahre später einen Angriff auf eine Rebellenbasis auf dem Asteroiden AX-456.In der deutschen Übersetzung wurde durch einen Zahlendreher eine falsche Nummer angegeben. Bei dieser Mission wurde Kyles Kommando durch einen Hinterhalt stark dezimiert, aber konnte dennoch die Funkzentrale der Basis erobern. Die dort verschanzten Rebellen, unter denen auch Katarns spätere Partnerin Jan Ors war, ergaben sich. Katarn, der Kadettenführer, beschloss aufgrund des hohen Blutzolls, der bereits an jenem Tag entrichtet war, die Leben der Rebellen zu schonen. In jenem Moment traf jedoch die Verstärkung der Rebellen ein und Kyle wurde im folgenden Feuergefecht verwundet. Er kam erst wieder in einem imperialen Med-Zentrum auf Carida zu sich. Nach einer entsprechenden Rekonvaleszenz wurde ihm sein Offizierspatent ausgehändigt. In jene Zeit fiel auch der Tod von Kyles Vater Morgan. Er wurde unter anderem aufgrund seiner Verbindung zur Rebellen-Allianz vom Dunklen Jedi Jerec, einem Diener Imperator Palpatines, enthauptet. Kyle wurde im Anschluss daran vom Imperium bewusst getäuscht, indem es verbreiten ließ, dass die Rebellen am Tod seines Vaters Schuld seien. Der wahre Grund für Jerecs Jagd auf Katarn war jedoch das Wissen Morgans um den Standort des legendären Tals der Jedi auf Ruusan, einem Ort großer Macht. Jahre später sollte Kyle in Jerecs Suche nach dem Tal verwickelt werden. Im Dienste der Rebellen Übersetztes Zitat aus Soldier for the Empire ("The truth can hurt. But lies are worse.") thumb|right|Kyle erhält Anweisungen von Mon Mothma. Kyle unternahm kurz nach den Ereignissen um den Tod seines Vaters auf dem Vergnügungsschiff Star of Empire eine letzte Erholungsreise vor seinem Dienstantritt. Dabei begegnete ihm die Rebellin Jan Ors. Diese führte ihn nach einem lautstarken Wortgefecht über die Schuld der Rebellen am Tod seines Vaters, in ihr Quartier. Nachdem sie die Selbstzerstörungssequenz des Droiden A-Cee deaktivierte, die sich beim Anblick Kyles imperialer Uniform einschaltete, spielte der Droide Aufzeichnungen ab, die er von dem Gefecht auf Sulon hatte. Hierdurch erkannte Kyle, wie sehr ihn das Imperium enttäuscht und betrogen hatte, indem es den Mord an seinem Vater befahl und ihn über die wahren Hintergründe belogen hatte. Jan überzeugte ihn davon, sich vom Imperium abzuwenden und kurz darauf brachte sie ihn in Kontakt mit Mon Mothma, der Führerin der Rebellen. Von ihr persönlich erhielt er seine erste Mission für die Allianz: Das Imperium hatte eine gigantische Kampfstation bauen lassen: den Todesstern. Kyle sollte aus einer geheimen imperialen Anlage auf Danuta die Baupläne der Station stehlen. Diese Pläne - zusammen mit anderen, die von Prinzessin Leia OrganaEpisode IV - Eine neue Hoffnung oder der Twi'lek Rianna SarenLethal Alliance beschafft wurden - würden in Kombination die kompletten Grundrisse der Station zeigen und hoffentlich einen entscheidenden Schwachpunkt des Todessterns offenbaren. Mon Mothma zeigte ihm bei der Missionsbesprechung Aufnahmen des Raumes, in dem die Pläne des Todessterns zu finden waren. Auf diesen Aufnahmen erkannte Kyle Meck Odom, einen alten Freund aus der Imperialen Akademie. Kyle wurde für seine erste Mission die Moldy Crow zugeteilt, ein Schiff, mit der er und Jan noch Jahre später reisen sollten. Nach der Überprüfung des Frachters reiste er allein nach Danuta. Dort angekommen suchte Kyle einen Tempel auf, um seinem alten Freund Meck Odom im Geheimen eine Nachricht zukommen zu lassen, in der er um ein Treffen in einer Bar namens Blue Moon bat. Kyle konnte sich die Hilfe Odoms sichern, ihn bei der Mission zu unterstützen. Als Kyle die Bar verließ, wurde er von Jan Ors gestellt und sollte wegen Verrats an der Allianz exekutiert werden. Kyle konnte die Situation jedoch aufklären und gemeinsam gelang es ihm mit Hilfe Odoms in die Forschungsanlage einzudringen und lebend mit den Plänen des Todessterns wieder aus jener zu entkommen. Etwas später erhielt er den Auftrag, den Waffenspezialisten Moff Rebus aus seinem versteckten Stützpunkt unter dem Abwassersystem von Anoat City zu entführen. Dunkle Truppen thumb|left|Die Dunklen Truppen des Imperiums. Ein angebrachter Peilsender an einem Schmugglerschiff auf Cal Seti führte ihn kurz darauf zu einer geheimen imperialen Roboterfabrik, die er komplett in die Luft sprengte. Der Sinn dieser Anlage bestand darin Phrik-Legierung herzustellen, die vom Imperium für die Rüstungen der neuen Dunklen Truppen verwendet wurde. Im Laufe dieser Mission gelang es ihm, eine Probe des lichtschwertresistenten Metalls aus einer geheimen Waffenforschungseinrichtung auf Fest zu stehlen, die er sofort den Wissenschaftlern der Rebellen zur Analyse übergab. Anschließend begab er sich in das Gromas-System, wo vom Imperium auf einem der Monde Phrik abgebaut wurde und auch die erste Stufe der Dunklen Truppen gefertigt wurden. Kyle gelang es, die Anlage zu zerstören. In einer darauffolgenden Mission gelang es Kyle den ehemaligen Imperialen Crix Madine aus einem Gefängnis auf Orinackra zu retten, damit sich Madine der Allianz anschließen konnte. Auf Cal-Seti, wo Madine ihn verließ, gelang es Kyle einem Schmugglerschiff nach Anteevy zu folgen, wo er eine weitere Fabrik entdeckte, wo eine weiter entwickelte Generation an Dunklen Truppen gefertigt wurde. Die Zerstörung auch jener Anlage gelang und Kyle floh nach Nar Shaddaa. Dort konnte er eine Navigationskarte ausfindig machen, die ihm sämtliche Schmuggler offenbaren würde, die am Projekt um die Dunklen Truppen beteiligt waren. Nachdem er und Jan kurzzeitig von Jabba the Hutt gefangen genommen worden waren, konnten sie auf Coruscant erfolgreich in eine imperiale Basis eindringen, wo die Navigationskarte dekodiert wurde. Nach einem kurzen Aufeinandertreffen mit Boba Fett kaperte er bei einer Versorgungsstaiton eines der Schmugglerschiffe und infiltrierte den Supersternzerstörer Exekutor. Nur dort konnte er die Koordinaten des Fabrikschiffes Arc Hammer erfahren, wo die Dunklen Truppen gefertigt wurden. Auf der Arc Hammer angekommen, konnte er sich erfolgreich gegen General Rom Mohc wehren und vernichtete mit der Arc Hammer zudem die Produktionsstätte der Dunklen Truppen. Das imperiale Projekt wurde als gescheitert angesehen und nicht weitergeführt. Nach diesen Ereignissen nahm er zusammen mit Jan Ors weiterhin Aufträge als Söldner im Dienste der Rebellen-Allianz an und wurde später Söldner im Auftrag der Neuen Republik. Während des von der Dunklen Lady Lumiya fingierten Nagai-Tof-Kriegs zwischen der Allianz, den Nagai und den Tof nahm Katarn an einigen Inflitrationsmissionen teil.The New Essential Chronology Der Weg zum Jedi thumb|right|Morgan Katarns aufgespießter Kopf - ein erschütterndes Erlebnis für Kyle. Ein Jahr nach der Schlacht von Endor erfuhr er auf Nar Shaddaa vom droidischen Informationshändler 8t88, dass sein Vater Morgan von Jerec, einem Dunklen Jedi und imperialen Inquisitor, ermordet worden war. Kyle wusste nun um den Mörder seines Vaters und wollte Rache. Da 8t88 jedoch mit Jerec im Bunde stand, stellte er Kyle bei diesem Treffen eine Falle, die der Mensch nicht überleben sollte. Kyle gelang es jedoch, die angeheuerten Söldner zu überwältigen. Katarn nahm die Verfolgung auf, um an eine Datadisk im Besitz von 8t88 zu gelangen, auf der wichtige Informationen gespeichert waren. Und tatsächlich gelang es ihm in dem Moment, als der Droide die Rampe zu seinem Schiff betreten wollte, dessen Arm abzuschießen und so an die Disk zu gelangen. Bei der Beschaffung der Disk, die mehrere Dutzend Meter in die Tiefe gestürzt war, verletzte sich Kyle schwer und wurde von Jan Ors und der Moldy Crow geborgen. An Bord einer Lazarettsfregatte der Neuen Republik hatte Kyle eine Vision von Jedi-Meister Qu Rahn, der ihn vor Jerec warnte und auf seine Machtempfänglichkeit hinwies.Jedi Knight – Dark Forces II Da die von 8t88 gestohlene Disk ursprünglich Morgan Katarn gehörte, konnte sie nur von dem alten Droiden WeeGee gelesen werden, der sich noch auf dem Katarn-Anwesen befand. Also kehrte Kyle in das Haus seines Vaters auf Sulon zurück. Als er dort ankam, konnte er gerade noch beobachten wie eine imperiale Fähre davonflog. Allerdings wusste er zu jenem Zeitpunkt nicht, dass sich darin einige Dunkle Jedi befanden, die Jerec unter seinem Kommando zusammengescharrt hatte. Nachdem er sich gegen mehrere zurückgelassene Tusken behauptete, fand Kyle WeeGee und schob die Datendisk in den Droiden. Sie enthielt eine Nachricht von seinem Vater, die an ihn gerichtet war. Anschließend warf WeeGee ein Lichtschwert aus, das Kyles Vater für ihn dort hinterlassen hatte. Kyle solle sich mit der Macht vertraut machen. Kyle verfolgte die Spur 8t88s nach Barons Hed. Dort fand er besagten Droiden und die Karte zum Tal der Jedi. Jedoch wurde diese von dem Dunklen Jedi Yun vernichtet und 8t88 entkam. Den Kampf gegen Yun konnte Kyle für sich entscheiden, doch tötete er den jungen Mann nicht. Kyle wollte dies dem fehlgeleiteten Jungen einfach nicht antun. 8t88 wurde währenddessen von Gorc und Pic zerstört; zwei weiteren Dunklen Jedi aus Jerecs Kader. Kyle musste sich kurz darauf auch ihnen im Kampf stellen, um an die Koordinaten des Tals der Jedi zu kommen. Diese entnahm er dem Speicher des zerstörten Kopfes von 8t88. Mithilfe Jans und des Droiden WeeGee konnte man die Karte rekonstruieren und den Weg nach Ruusan finden. Das Tal der Jedi Übersetztes Zitat aus Jedi Knight - Dark Forces II ("Thank you, father.") thumb|left|Kyle und Jan im Tal der Jedi. In Begleitung Jans traf er mit der Moldy Crow auf Ruusan ein. Dort begegnete Kyle während seiner Inflitration der dort errichteten imperialen Basis auf Maw; ein weiterer von Jerecs Dunklen Jedi. Nach dem unausweichlichen Duell auf einer Versorgungsrampe mehrere hundert Meter über der Oberfläche Ruusans, gelang es Kyle, Maw zu entwaffnen. Dieser verspottete Katarn jedoch noch, als er bereits am Boden lag, indem er den Genuss beschrieb, den er empfand, als er Kyles Vater tötete.Diese Aussage ist objektiv falsch. Jerec tötete Morgan Katarn, doch Maw dürfte derjenige gewesen sein, der Morgans abgeschlagenen Kopf auf einen Pfahl aufspießte. Möglicherweise wollte Maw Kyle auch nur reizen und behauptete daher, dass er Morgan getötet habe. Kyle erdolchte Maw daraufhin aus Hass, was ihn zu diesem Zeitpunkt sehr nah an die Dunkle Seite der Macht heranführte. In diesem Moment erschien Jerec mit seinen Schergen und einer gefesselten Jan Ors. Sie wurde beim Auskundschaften des Geländes aufgegriffen. Jerec spürte Kyles Wut und wollte ihn davon überzeugen, sich ihm anzuschließen. Dazu sollte er nur Jan töten. Nach einem zähen inneren Ringen, deaktivierte Kyle sein Lichtschwert und verschonte Jan. Jerec, von Kyles Entscheidung enttäuscht, zerstörte daraufhin mit einem Machtblitz die Rampe, an der ein Unterstützungsschiff aus Jerecs Flotte angedockt war. Kyle stürzte mit dem Schiff langsam zu Boden, konnte zuvor jedoch noch mit der am Tanker angedockten Moldy Crow fliehen. Jan blieb in der Hand von Jerec, jedoch gelang es Kyle, zu entkommen. Da die Explosion des Tankers die Moldy Crow stark beschädigte, begann das Schiff zu trudeln und stürzte in ein nahes Tal, in dem sich ein Eingang, der tief in die Erde führte, befand. Kyle wurde vom Aufschlag des Schiffes bewusstlos und fand sich auf dem Boden liegend wieder als er aufwachte. Drei von Jerecs Dunklen Jedi hatten ihn aus dem Wrack gezogen, um ihn zu töten. Sariss und Yun warteten auf ihn, um ihn zu töten. Der Twi'lek Boc zerstörte mit einem schweren Stein Kyles Lichtschwert und machte sich auf den Weg hinab ins Tal der Jedi und zu seinem Meister Jerec. Sariss zündete daraufhin ihr Lichtschwert und holte zum Schlag aus. Doch Yun, derjenige, den Kyle zuvor im Kampf verschont hatte, aktivierte ebenfalls seine Waffe und wollte Sariss' Schlag abfangen. Ihre Klinge rutschte an Yuns Lichtschwert hinauf und drang in seinen Unterleib ein. Sariss gab sich von Yuns Verhalten überrascht und betrübt. Doch Yun erklärte ihr vor seinem Tod, dass Kyle ein Jedi sei und einen Tod im Kampf verdient habe. In dem Moment kam Kyle zu sich und griff mit der Macht nach Yuns Lichtschwert. Dann stürmte er auf die überraschte Sariss ein. Der Kampf dauerte lange und war hart, aber Kyle ging als Sieger hervor und beeilte sich den Eingang zum Tal der Jedi zu passieren. In der Zwischenzeit hatte sich Jerec schon zu einer zentrale Kammer begeben, in dessen Zentrum er die Energie von zahllosen Jedi in sich aufnehmen wollte, deren Seelen im Tal gefangen waren. Boc wartete währenddessen und spielte neckisch mit Jan Ors, die sich angewidert wegdrehte. Als Boc von Jerecs Gang in den Machtnexus im Zentrum des Tals abgelenkt war, schlich sich Kyle zu Jan und löste ihre Fesseln. Als Boc dies bemerkte, rannte Jan aus dem Gefahrenbereich und Kyle stellte sich dem Twi'lek mit den zwei Lichtschwertern zum Kampf. Ein heftiges Gefecht entbrannte, das Kyle um ein Haar verloren hätte, aber ihm gelang es zum Schluss doch, Boc zu töten. In dem Moment, als Boc tot zu Boden fiel, sprengte Jerec das Zentrum der Kammer, in dem er sich eingeschlossen hatte, auf und sprang mit gezündetem Lichtschwert auf Katarn zu. Jerec, der sich an den Seelen aus dem Tal der Jedi genährt hatte, war stärker als je zuvor. Es gelang Kyle nicht ihn zu besiegen, denn immer, wenn er dachte, dass er Jerec besiegt hätte sprang dieser in Sicherheit und heilte sich mit der Energie des Tals. Kyle bediente sich einer List um Jerec zu besiegen. Er schob zwei große Statuen mit Hilfe der Macht in die Mitte des großen Raumes und versperrte damit den Eingang zur Quelle der Seelen. Auch wenn Jerec nun von der Heilung des Tals getrennt war, dauerte der Kampf noch eine sehr lange Zeit, bis Kyle den stark geschwächten Jerec mit einem Hieb in den Unterleib tödlich verletzte. Jerec blieb starr stehen, Kyle drehte sich langsam um und trennte Jerecs Kopf von seinem Körper. In jenem Moment wurde das Tal von einem Glühen erleuchtet, das von der Befreiung der in ihm gefangenen Jedi kündete. Bevor Kyle und Jan das Tal der Jedi und Ruusan verließen, gestaltete Kyle mit seinem Lichtschwert noch eine Statue, die seinen Vater darstellte. Er wollte ihm dadurch Ehre erweisen. Kyle und die Dunkle Seite der Macht Kurz nach den Ereignissen im Tal der Jedi bot Luke Skywalker, der von Kyles Leistungen gehört hatte, diesem an, ihn zu trainieren. Katarn lehnte das Angebot ab und blieb damit Autodidakt. Er trainierte sich selbst und fünf Jahre nach der Entdeckung seiner Fähigkeiten und Jerecs Tod war Kyle ein geübter Jedi; auch wenn er Tendenzen aufwies, die ihn sehr schnell zur Dunklen Seite hätte führen können. Er ließ sich schnell reizen und gab zu oft seinen Gefühlen nach. Dennoch war sein Wissen um und seine Fähigkeiten in der Macht in jener Zeit unvergleichlich hoch und führte schließlich dazu, dass Mara Jade, die ehemalige Hand des Imperators und spätere Frau von Luke Skywalker, ihn darum bat, sie zu trainieren.Jedi Knight – Mysteries of the Sith Kyle nahm ihr Angebot an und wurde damit nach dem Imperator der erste wahre Lehrmeister Mara Jades. Während ihrer Ausbildung auf einem Außenposten der Neuen Republik auf Althyr 5 berichtet Kyle ihr jedoch, dass er Informationen über einen bisher unbekannten Sith-Tempel erhalten habe und dort hinreisen müsse, um die mysteriösen Mächte dort zu untersuchen und die Gefahr abzuschätzen, die davon ausging. Nach einem Angriff des Imperiums auf Althyr 5 wurden beide getrennt und Kyle flog nach Dromund Kaas, wo sich der Sithtempel befinden sollte. Auf dem Planeten angekommen entdeckte er auch besagten Tempel, doch je tiefer er in diesen gelangte, desto stärker wurde das erdrückende Gefühl der Dunkeln Seite, begleitet von Halluzinationen. Die noch dort existierenden Sith-Geister und dunklen Geschöpfe erledigen vollendeten den Weg, den Kyle fast fünf Jahre zuvor im Tal der Jedi beschritten hätte, und ließen ihn der Dunklen Seite verfallen. Mara Jade suchte derweil nach dem Verbleib ihres Lehrers und fand über diverse Orte schließlich ihren Weg nach Dromund Kaas. Sie drang in den Sith-Tempel ein und stellte sich in dessen Zentrum dem der Dunklen Seite verfallenen Kyle Katarn. Dieser weigerte sich in irgendeiner Form ihrer Hilfe bedürftig zu sein und griff sie mit dem Lichtschwert an. Beide duellierten sich und an einem bestimmten Punkt des Kampfes gelang es Mara, Kyle von seinem Fall zu überzeugen. Sie bewahrte ihn davor, endgültig zur Dunklen Seite abzudriften. Diese Ereignisse führten zu einer langen Freundschaft, die von gegenseitigem Respekt geprägt war.Jedi vs. Sith – The Essential Guide to the Force Nach seinem Beinahe-Verfall zur Dunklen Seite nahm Kyle das alte Angebot Luke Skywalkers an und war als einer von Skywalkers ersten Schülern Mitgründer des Neuen Jedi-Ordens. Doch die Erlebnisse mit dem in der Jedi-Akademie herumgeisternden Sith-Lord Exar Kun und Kyp Durrons Wahn ließen ihn klar werden, dass er nirgends vor den Versuchungen der Dunklen Seite sicher sein würde. Dies war der Grund für ihn, endgültig mit der Macht zu brechen: Er übergab Luke sein Lichtschwert zur Verwahrung und verließ die Akademie.Jedi Knight II – Jedi Outcast Der Neue Jedi-Orden Zorn und Rache thumb|right|Kyle nutzt die Macht des [[Tal der Jedi|Tals der Jedi.]] Nach seinem Austritt aus dem Orden arbeitete Kyle wieder mit Jan Ors zusammen als Söldner für die Neue Republik. Ihre Auftraggeberin seitens der Regierung war meist Mon Mothma. Bei der Infiltrierung einer Basis der Imperialen auf Kejim fanden Kyle und Jan Kristalle, mit denen die Hinterbliebenen des Imperiums versuchten, die Macht zu speichern. Als beide Mon Mothma auf Coruscant Bericht erstatteten, bat diese darum, den Herkunftsort der Kristalle, die Minen auf dem Planeten Artus Prime, zu untersuchen. Der Kontakt zum Planeten brach vor einiger Zeit ab Mothma könne ohne Beweise, dass das Imperium auf Artus Prime operiere, keine komplette Streitmacht dorthin entsenden. Daher sollten die beiden Söldner Aufklärungsarbeit leisten. Kyle sträubte sich zunächst dagegen, wieder etwas mit der Macht oder den Jedi zu tun zu haben, wurde jedoch von Jan überstimmt als Mon Mothma beiden die doppelte Bezahlung anbot. Auf Artus Prime angekommen, trennten sich Kyle und Jan. Sie erkundete mit der Raven's Claw die Oberfläche, während Kyle die Minenkolonie inflitrierte. Dort fand Katarn bald heraus, dass der Planet vom Imperium übernommen wurde und dieses mit den Kolonisten und den Kristallen experimentierte. Kyle befreite daraufhin aus eigenem Antrieb die gefangenen Kolonisten, während Jan die Flotte der Neuen Republik herbeirief, um gegen die Imperialen vorzugehen. Nach der erfolgreichen Evakuierung der Kolonisten wollte sich Kyle mit Jan und der Raven's Claw treffen, doch stieß am Landepunkt des Schiffes auf den Chistori Desann und seine Schülerin Tavion, die Jan gefangen hielten. Kyle forderte Jans Freilassung und Desann offenbarte seine Identität eines Dunklen Jedi, indem er Kyle ohne größere Anstrengungen mit einigen Machttechniken besiegte. Desann verspottete Kyles Schwäche und, um seinen Hass zu schüren, täuschte Desann Jans Tod vor und verschwand in einer Fähre. Als Kyle wieder zu sich kam, hatte er nur noch einen Gedanken, schnellstmögliche Rache an Desann. Er flog ohne nachzudenken und vorschnell ins Tal der Jedi und lud sich mit der verbliebenen Macht des Tals auf. Er wollte ein ebenbürtiger Gegner für Desann sein. Doch dieser hatte sein Ziel längst erreicht: In seinem Zorn hatte Kyle Desann unabsichtlich zum Tal geführt. Als Katarn Ruusan wieder verließ, erschien Desann und ließ sich seine Anhänger mit der Energie des Tals und der Macht aufladen. Desann produzierte ganze Heerscharen an künstlichen Dunklen Jedi. Die Suche nach Desann thumb|right|Kyle duelliert sich mit Desanns Schülerin Tavion. Kyle, unwissend über seine Tat, flog weiter nach Yavin IV, holte sich von Luke Skywalker sein Lichtschwert zurück und begab sich auf Lukes Anregung hin nach Nar Shaddaa; denn Desanns Shuttle war dort auf den Gangsterboss Reelo Baruk zugelassen. In dessen Basis fand er den eingesperrten Lando Calrissian und befreite ihn. Gemeinsam entdeckten sie, dass sie ähnliche Ziele hatten: Baruk war ein Verbündeter Desanns und hatte die Wolkenstadt auf Bespin heimlich inflitriert und schließlich übernommen. In der Hoffnung, in der Wolkenstadt mehr herauszufinden, flüchteten die beiden mit Landos Schiff, der Glücksdame, vom Schmugglermond. Dabei wurde Reelo Baruk getötet. In der Wolkenstadt angekommen, setzte Lando Kyle in den unteren Ebenen ab. Von dort musste sich Katarn bis zu den Landungsdecks vorkämpfen, wobei er unterwegs mehrmals sonderbare Dunkle Jedi besiegen musste. Sie waren von der Macht erfüllt, aber sie hatten kein Machttraining hinter sich. Desanns Anhänger waren, so erschien es Kyle, nur irgendwie mit der Macht "aufgeladen". Als er sich dann mehrere Etagen nach oben gekämpft hatte, kam er zu einem Landungsdeck, auf dem Desanns Schülerin Tavion auf ihn wartete. Trotz des Überraschungsmomentes, den sie hatte, war sie am Ende unterlegen. Nach dem Kampf packte Kyle sie mit der Macht an der Kehle und hielt sie über einen Abgrund, während er sie ausfragte. Sie erzählte ihm alles, nur, um am Leben gelassen zu werden; unter anderem auch Desanns Pläne mit dem Tal der Jedi und dass Jan Ors noch am Leben sei. Er ließ sie laufen, anschließend versteckte er sich in einem automatischen Transporter, der ihn zu einer imperialen Asteroidenbasis im Lenico-Gürtel brachte. Katarn konnte, bevor der Transporter in den Hyperraum wechselte, noch die Bitte an Lando absetzten, Luke Skywalker zu kontaktieren, um ihm zu berichten, dass das Tal der Jedi nicht mehr sicher sei. Als Kyle auf der Basis ankam, traf er zu seiner Überraschung auf Luke, der sich sofort nach Landos Funkspruch auf dem Weg zu der Basis gemacht hatte, um Desann, einen ehemaligen Schüler an der Akademie, zu stellen. Kyle berichtete Luke von allen Begebenheiten die er bereits herausgefunden hat, als die beiden von Desanns Anhänger überrascht wurden. Nach einem kurzen aber heftigem Kampf gegen die Dunklen Jedi trennten sich die beiden wieder. Luke suchte nach dem Zweck, den Cortose für Desann erfüllte, und Kyle machte sich auf die Suche nach Jan. Während der Suche geriet Kyle zufällig auf die Doomgiver, Desanns Flaggschiff. Von der leeren Brücke beobachtete er, wie Luke mit Desann kämpfte und scheinbar besiegt wurde. Daraufhin zog sich Desann zur Doomgiver zurück und das Schiff startete; mit Kyle an Bord. Desanns Invasion von Yavin IV [[Bild:Doomgiver Yavin.jpg|thumb|left|Dank Kyles Hilfe, konnte die Doomgiver zerstört werden.]] Nachdem die Doomgiver gestartet war, wechselte das gigantische Schiff in den Hyperraum. So lange wie möglich hielt Kyle noch Funkkontakt mit Luke, der ihm einige Anweisungen mitgab, damit die Neue Republik die Doomgiver würde aufspüren und vernichten können. Während seiner Odyssey in den Gängen des Zerstörers fand Kyle heraus, dass das Schiff auf dem Weg nach Yavin IV war, um die Jedi-Akademie zu zerstören. Kyle kontaktierte daraufhin die Renegaten-Staffel, damit diese im Orbit von Yavin das Schiff angreifen konnten. Die zweite, persönlichere, Aufgabe bestand darin, Jan Ors zu befreien. Während seinem Weg zum Gefängnistrakt trat die Doomgiver bereits aus dem Hyperraum aus und wurde über Yavin in einen Kampf mit den Streitkräften der Neuen Republik gezogen. Nachdem Kyle Jan rechtzeitig im Gefängnistrakt fand und beide das Wiedersehen feierten, wies er sie an, eine Fluchtkapsel bereit zuhalten. Kyle musste noch eine Aufgabe erledigen: die Schildgeneratoren der Doomgiver deaktivieren und so die Schilde des Schiffes ausschalten, um der Renegaten-Staffel einen Vorteil im Kampf zu geben. Bei dieser Arbeit traf er auf den in einem gepanzerten Kampfanzug auftretenden Admiral Galak Fyyar - den Erfinder der Schattentruppen, denen Kyle während seiner Erlebnisse im Lenico-Gürtel und auf der Doomgiver bereits begegnet war. Nach einem harten Kampf gegen den größenwahnsinnigen Wissenschaftler gelang es Kyle, sowohl den Imperialen zu töten als auch die Schilde zu deaktivieren. Nach der Zerstörung ihrer Schildgeneratoren war die Doomgiver ein leichtes Ziel für die wendigen X-Flügler der Neuen Republik. Kurz vor der Zerstörung konnten sich Kyle und Jan rechtzeitig mit einer Rettungskapsel absetzen. Das Paar landete im Dschungel von Yavin. Kyle machte sich sofort auf den Weg in die Akademie, die bereits von Desanns Wiedergeborenen angegriffen wurde. Zusammen mit den Jedi-Ausbildern und Padawanen kämpfte Kyle gegen die Hundertschaften von Desanns mit der Macht aufgeladenen Anhängern und ging siegreich aus der Schlacht hervor. Im Südflügel des Praxeums konnte Kyle schließlich Desann in einer unterirdischen Kammer stellen. Er versuchte auf Desann einzureden und ihn von seinem Vorhaben, ein altes Artefakt der Macht wiederzuverwenden, abzubringen. Doch Desann war so von seiner eigenen Macht geblendet, dass er nicht darauf einging. thumb|right|Kyle besiegt den Dunklen Jedi. So entbrannte wieder ein Kampf zwischen den beiden, doch diesmal war Kyle Desann mehr als nur ebenbürtig. Katarn konnte das Lichtschwertduell schließlich für sich entscheiden und tötete Desann. Als Kyle den Tempel verließ, wurde er schon von Jan in Empfang genommen, die zusammen mit Luke auf ihn wartete. Die Schlacht war gewonnen und die restlichen Überlebenden von Desanns Streitmacht wurden von den Jedi und Soldaten der Neuen Republik abgeführt. Kyle glaubte noch immer ein gefallener Jedi zu sein, doch Skywalker widersprach ihm vehement und berief sich auf all die guten Taten und die Tatsache, dass er trotz seiner Trauer um Jans scheinbaren Tod nicht der Dunklen Seite verfallen war. Luke erneuerte sein an Kyle einst gegebenes Angebot, ihn in der Akademie haben zu wollen, und diesmal nahm Katarn an. Nach einem ausgiebigen Urlaub mit Jan an den Stränden von Spira wurde Kyle einer der Ausbilder in Lukes Jedi-Praxeum und half diesem bei dem weiteren Ausbau des Neuen Jedi-Ordens.Jedi Knight – Jedi Academy Jedi-Meister Kyle als Ausbilder thumb|left|Kyle und Rosh Penin. Drei Jahre nach den Ereignissen mit Desann sollte sich schon wieder ein Schatten der Dunkelheit über die Akademie und einige Teile der Galaxis legen. Es begann ganz unspektakulär damit, dass die Fähre Yavin Runner II, welches künftige Jedi-Studenten - darunter Jaden Korr und Rosh Penin an Bord hatte - abstürzte. Diese wurden vom Rest der Gruppe getrennt und mussten sich alleine durch den Dschungel zur Akademie durchschlagen. Als Kyle mit Luke und den anderen Studenten auf Jaden und Rosh traf, lag Jaden bewusstlos am Boden. Er konnte nur berichten, dass er jemandem mit einem Zepter gesehen hatte der einen Energiestrahl erst auf einen nahe liegenden alten Sith-Tempel und dann auf ihn gerichtet hatte. Luke beauftragte Kyle, den Tempel genau zu durchsuchen, welcher aber nichts Verdächtiges finden konnte. Das einzige Auffällige war, dass die dunkle Aura, die jenen Sith-Tempel umgab, verschwunden - fast verpufft - sei. Diese ungewöhnliche Entwicklung im Auge behaltend, wurde der normale Akademiebetrieb dennoch weitergeführt: Da ein Lehrermangel herrschte, wurden Kyle und mehreren anderen Meistern zwei Padawane zugewiesen; Jaden Korr und Rosh Penin, mit deren Ausbildung Kyle noch am selben Tag begann. Es kristallisierte sich schnell heraus, dass Rosh etwas zu übereifrig war und auch vor schmutzigen Tricks nicht Halt machte, um Jaden im Training überflügeln zu können. Jedi Knight – Jedi Academy Während Luke versuchte herauszufinden, was es mit den ominösen Ereignissen auf Yavin IV auf sich hatte, brach Kyle zusammen mit Jaden und Rosh auf verschiedene Missionen auf. Einige mit Jaden andere mit Rosh. Während ihrer Missionen, die sie auf Tatooine mit Kyles altem Freund Chewbacca aufeinandertreffen ließ, und sie sonst zu Orten wie Bakura oder Corellia führten, stießen sie immer wieder auf Meldungen von einem neuen Kult, den so genannten Jüngern Marka Ragnos'. Als Luke bald darauf an Information gelangte, dass der Kult wahrscheinlich das Zepter des Marka Ragnos besaß, sandte er sämtliche Meister, Ritter und Padawane auf Missionen zu Orten, die stark mit der Macht verbunden waren. Allerdings kehrte Rosh von seiner Mission zu den Überresten der alten imperialen Thronwelt Byss nicht wieder zurück. Luke und Kyle spürten, dass der junge Padawan noch am Leben war, allerdings konnten sie vorerst nicht lokalisieren, wo er sich befand. Kyles Schüler Jaden konnte jedoch nach und nach hilfreiche Antworten auf unterschiedlichen Welten entdecken, die den Plan Tavions klarer erscheinen ließen. So begegnete er beispielsweise in den Resten der Echo-Basis auf Hoth Tavions Schülerin Alora und war ihr ein ebenbürdiger Duellgegner. Kyle zeigte sich stolz über Jadens Taten. Die Fähigkeiten seines Schülers wuchsen von Mission zu Mission, was beispielsweise eine Episode während der Suche nach dem Ragnos-Zepter bewies: Luke schickte Kyle und Jaden zu den Überresten des Planeten Byss. Sie sollten dort Roshs Mission zu Ende führen und auch nach Spuren suchen, die Aufschluss über den Aufenthaltsort des Jedi gaben. Sie fanden weder das eine noch das andere. Stattdessen wurden Sie von einem imperialen Dreadnaught-Kreuzer an Bord gezogen und sollten in Gefangenschaft geraten. Während Kyle die Imperialen aufhielt, deaktivierte Jaden die Traktorstrahlkontrolle. Als eine TIE-Jäger-Staffel den Dreadnaught angriff, um die beiden Jedi an Bord um jeden Preis zu töten, bewies Jaden ein einmaliges Geschick mit den Turbolasern des Kreuzers. Beiden gelang es, rechtzeitig vor Zerstörung des Dreadnaught, diesen mit der Raven's Claw zu verlassen. Jaden bewältigten zu jener Zeit bereits eigenständig mehrere mitunter anspruchsvolle Missionen, beispielsweise die Gefangennahme eines Verbrecherbosses auf Coruscant, die Ausschaltung einer imperialen Basis auf Kril'dor oder weitere Nachforschungen betreffend der Jünger Marka Ragnos' auf Zonju V. Später trug Luke Skywalker sowohl Jaden als auch Kyle auf, den Planeten Vjun erkunden, auf dem Darth Vaders alte Burg stand, ein Refugium der Macht und der Dunklen Seite. Kyle und Jaden wurden durch einige Widrigkeiten in der Burg voneinander getrennt und Kyle stieß erst wieder zu Jaden, als dieser in einem Kampf mit Rosh verwickelt war, welcher wie dieser behauptete, sich der Dunklen Seite angeschlossen habe. Die Jünger Marka Ragnos' thumb|right|Luke bespricht mit Kyle und anderen Jedi die Bedrohung durch die Jünger Ragnos'. Rosh focht in Anwesenheit der Jünger Vil und Dasariah Kothos mit Jaden. Doch dem jungen Jedi gelang es, sowohl die Kotos-Zwillinge zu töten als auch Rosh zu entwaffnen und zu stellen. Doch in jenem Moment erschien die Drahtzieherin und Gründerin der Jünger Ragnos': Tavion. Die ehemalige Schülerin des Dunklen Jedi Desann, die von Kyle besiegt wurde, überraschte mit einem Machtblitz sowohl Jaden als auch seinen gerade eingetroffenen Meister gleichermaßen und schwächte die beiden stark. Kurz bevor Tavion einen finalen Angriff beginnen konnte, warf Jaden warf sein Lichtschwert zur Decke und ließ diese durch die Schnitte der Waffe einstürzen; dabei verlor Jaden sein Schwert. Kyle fing mithilfe der Macht die Trümmer über den beiden ab, während Jaden mit Kyles Lichtschwert ein Loch in den Boden schnitt, durch das beide entkommen konnten. Kyle und Jaden gelang die Flucht von Vjun und gemeinsam mit Luke besprachen sie kurz darauf in der Akademie die Lage. Jaden wurde von Luke formlos in den Stand eines Jedi-Ritters erhoben, woraufhin Kyle nicht einen gewissen Stolz auf seinen Lehrling verhehlen konnte. Gleichzeitig wuchs in Kyle jedoch der Drang danach, Rosh Penin wieder auf die Helle Seite der Macht zurückzubringen könne. Währenddessen blieb dich Galaxis jedoch nicht ruhig. So musste Jaden zunächst einige Missionen durchführen, wie die Erforschung eines Jedi-Grabes auf Chandrila oder die Vernichtung einer Tarnanlage auf Yalaris, damit diese nicht den Jügnern Ragnos' in die Hände fallen konnte. Einige Zeit darauf rief Luke alle Jedi zurück zur Akademie und gab ihnen bekannt, dass er nun wisse, was die Jünger Ragnos' vorhaben: Sie wollten mithilfe des Zepters den toten Sith-Lord Marka Ragnos wiedererwecken - dazu hatten sie die Machtenergie von den verschiedenen Orten gesammelt. Der Neue Jedi-Orden bereitete sich unter Lukes Führung daraufhin auf einen Krieg gegen die Jünger Ragnos' vor und zogen nach Korriban. Dort befand sich das Grab des Sith-Lords und somit sollten dort auch Tavion und ihre Anhänger zu finden sein. Im Vorfeld der Invasion Korribans sah Kyle jedoch seine Chance gekommen, um Rosh weg von der Dunklen Seite wieder zum Licht zu bringen: Luke hatte ein Notsignal von Rosh erhalten. Kyle überredete Jaden dazu, Rosh zu helfen, und so flogen sie ohne Lukes Erlaubnis nach Taspir III, einer Industriewelt des Imperiums und Ursprungsort des Notsignals. Als die beiden auf Taspir III ankamen, trennten sie sich, um von zwei verschiedenen Punkten aus in den Fabrikkomplex auf der Oberfläche, in der sich vermutlich auch Rosh befand, einzudringen. Kyle musste sich durch einige Reihen von Imperialen kämpfen. Sturmtruppen wie Wiedergeborene aus Desanns früheren Reihen stellten sich dem Jedi-Meister in den Weg, waren jedoch keine Gegner für ihn. Während dieser Gefecht spürte Kyle aber plötzlich große Aggression und Zorn in der Macht. Schnell stellte sich heraus, dass diese Emotionen von Jaden ausgingen. Dieser war innerlich zerrissen, denn Tavions Lehrling Alora stellte Roshs Hilferuf als geschickte Falle dar. Jaden, der davon überzeugt war, dass Rosh die Jedi nach Vjun erneut betrogen hätte, stand kurz davor den einstigen Freund mit seinem Lichtschwert zu erschlagen. Kyle nahm über die Macht Kontakt mit Jaden auf und versuchte, den jungen Jedi-Ritter zu beruhigen, was schlussendlich auch funktionierte. Kyle setzte seinen Weg fort und als er an der Spitze der Fabrik ankam sah er gerade noch, wie Jaden Alora im Kampf besiegte. Er eilte sofort zu Rosh, dem Alora seinen Arm abgeschlagen hatte. Während Jaden nach Korriban aufbrach, um den anderen Jedi zu helfen, nahm Kyle Rosh mit sich und brachte ihn in einen Bactatank. Danach folgte er den anderen Jedi nach Korriban. Als er dort landete und sich gemeinsam mit Luke Skywalker dem Grab Ragnos' näherte, konnten beide noch erkennen, wie Jaden mit seinem Lichtschwert den Eingang des Grabes zum Einsturz brachte. Sie erfuhren von Jaden, dass er Tavion und sogar den Geist von Marka Ragnos, der Besitz über Tavions Körper ergriffen hatte, bezwingen konnte. Die Bedrohung durch die Jünger Ragnos' war damit gebannt und Rosh sollte auch bald von seinen Wunden genesen sein. Bei einem Besuch auf der Medo-Station des Jedi-Praxeums, wo Rosh ein neuer Arm angesetzt wurde, erklärte er Rosh und Jaden, wie stolz er war. Schwertmeister des Ordens Nach der Bewältigung der Krise um die Jünger Ragnos' lehrte Kyle weiter an der Akademie und wurde zum Schwertmeister des Neuen Jedi-Ordens ernannt. Kyles übermäßiges Geschick mit dem Lichtschwert zeigte sich vor allem im Kampf mit Jeng Droga. Kyle stand einige Zeit vor Beginn der Invasion durch die Yuuzhan Vong der ehemaligen Hand des Imperators gegenüber, doch seine überlegenen Kenntnisse im Kampf sorgten dafür, dass er aus dieser Begegnung erfolgreich hervorging, während Droga dabei umkam. Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieg thumb|left|[[Leutnant Pallin, Kyle und Jan auf Ord Sedra.]] Während des Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieges galt Kyle neben Kenth Hamner als einer der militantesten Jedi; er schreckte nicht davor zurück, seine Missionen auch mit Waffengewalt durchzubringen. Vereint durch die Macht So half Kyle dabei, ebensolche Strategien gegen die Gefahr durch die Yuuzhan Vong zu entwickeln. Irgendwann nach der Geburt Ben Skywalkers befreite er die von den Vong gefangen genommene Bevölkerung des Planeten Ord Sedra, einer Welt des Restimperiums. Gemeinsam mit Jan Ors, Leutnant Pallin von der Imperialen Armee und mehreren Sturmtruppen gelang es ihm, die Friedensbrigadisten und die wenigen Yuuzhan Vong in einen Hinterhalt laufen zu lassen. Die Gegner wurden ohne Gegenwehr festgesetzt. Jedoch gelang den Vong in der folgenden Nacht der Ausbruch aus ihren provisorischen Gefängniszellen. Sie töteten mehrere Imperiale und entführten Jan Ors. Kyle stürmte wutentbrannt auf den Yuuzhan Vong zu, der Jan bedrohte, und lieferte sich mit diesem nach dem Verlust seines Lichtschwertes einen harten Faustkampf. Er besiegt den Yuuzhan Vong schließlich mittels eines Detonators, den er dem Gegner in die Brust rammte und dann auslöste. thumb|right|Auch Kyle wohnte dem Jedi-Konklave bei. Als der Krieg sich dem Ende nährte, erklärte sich der lebende Planet Zonama Sekot einverstanden, die junge Galaktische Allianz in ihrem Kampf zu unterstützen. Kyle war einer der Jedi, die an der entscheidenden Schlacht des Krieges teilnahmen. Gemeinsam mit Corran Horn, Kyp Durron, Alema Rar und anderen vereinte sich Kyle mit einigen Saatpartnern Sekots, sodass er die Galaktische Allianz beim Kampf um Coruscant unterstützen konnte. Danach wohnte er dem Jedi-Konklave auf Zonama Sekot bei. Nach dem Ende des Krieges, erfuhr Kyle von einem Gerücht, dass die Sith nach wie vor existieren sollen. Kyle suchte nach Beweisen, unter anderem auf Ord Sedra und Yaga Minor. Während seiner Nachforschungen verschwand er. Jaden Korr und Jan Ors begaben sich auf die Suche nach ihm. Mara Jade Skywalker und Jaden Korr spürten ihn schlussendlich unter Jans Führung auf. Er wurde von der Jedi Daye Azur-Jamin auf Roon Gefangen gehalten. Azur-Jamin war seit dem Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieg verschwunden und es war nun klar, dass sie der Dunklen Seite der Macht verfallen war. Daye konnte schließlich bekehrt werden, und deckte sogar die Präsenz einer machtempfänglichen Yuuzhan Vong auf. Kyle kehrte sicher von Roon zurück und nahm wieder seine Rolle im Jedi-Orden ein. Neue Konflikte In den Jahren nach dem Ende des Krieges wurde der Jedi-Meister von Luke Skywalker in den neu gegründeten Jedi-Rat berufen. Er befürwortete die Galaktische Allianz als Institution, der die Jedi dienen sollten. Zur Zeit der Krise um das Dunkle Nest der Killiks nahm er an der Mission nach Kr in den Unbekannten Regionen teil und war im folgenden Schwarmkrieg aktiv. Vier Jahre später, während des Zweiten Galaktischen Bürgerkrieges, war er weiterhin Mitglied des Hohen Rates der Jedi. Die Berufung Jacen Solos zum Colonel und Anführer der Garde der Galaktischen Allianz widerstrebte ihm. Er hieß die Machtfülle, die nun in Jacens Händen ruhte, nicht gut. Später votierte er dafür, Leia Organa Solo aus dem Jedi-Orden auszuschließen, da ihre Aktivitäten für die Corellianer der Treue des Ordens zur Galaktischen Allianz zuwider liefen. Er gab in einem privaten Gespräch mit Luke Skywalker zu, dass er Leia nicht ausschließen wolle, aber er dieses Thema aufwerfen musste, da er die einzige Person sei, deren Beziehung zu ihr objektive Schlüsse zuließe. Nach dem Tod Mara Jade Skywalkers war Kyle auf ihrer Beerdigung anwesend, sowohl in seiner Funktion als Meister des Jedi-Rates als auch als alter Freund und Mentor. Er war es auch, der sich mit Kyp Durron und Kenth Hamner dem damals noch unerkannten Sith-Lord Darth Caedus, Jacen Solo, entgegenstellte und ihm mitteilte, dass er auf der Beerdigung unerwünscht sei.Inferno thumb|left|right|Kyle war auch in fortgeschrittenem Alter noch ein wendiger Kämpfer. Als der sich Konflikt innerhalb der Allianz nach dem Staatsstreich durch Cha Niathal und Jacen Solo ausbreitete und Solo sich schließlich gegen den Jedi-Orden wandte, flohen die Jedi von Coruscant, Ossus und anderen Welten und versammelten sich auf Endor.Zorn Als Luke Skywalker plante, Jacen mit Hilfe eines versteckten Senders orten zu können, war es Kyles Aufgabe, diesen anzubringen. Gemeinsam mit den Jedi Valin Horn, Thann Mithric, Kolir Hu’lya und der ehemaligen Padawanin und Spionin Jacens, Seha Dorvald, passte er den selbst ernannten Sith-Lord in der Unterstadt Coruscants ab. Im folgenden Kampf wurde Thann getötet und Kyles Brustkorb von Jacens Lichtschwert durchstoßen. Er überlebte dieses Aufeinandertreffen nur knapp. Die folgende Flucht durch die Abwasserkanäle Coruscants entzündete viele der Wunden und ließ Kyle zeitweilig zu einem Dauergast der Jedi-Heilerin Cilghal werden. Dennoch nahm der Jedi-Meister an der folgenden Schlacht im Corellia-System teil, bei der die Jedi die Thronerbin des Hapes-Konsortiums und Jacens Tochter, Allana, aus dessen Griff befreiten. Kyle kämpfte mit Jagged Fel vom Cockpit des Millennium Falken aus und beobachtete, wie die Centerpoint-Station zerstört wurde. Der Jedi-Orden verließ bald danach Endor und Kyle Katarn folgte den Jedi nach Shedu Maad, in den Vergänglichen Nebeln des Hapes-Clusters. Während der Schlacht von Shedu Maad, die den Krieg schlussendlich beenden sollte, war Kyle einer der Jedi-Meister, die zusammen mit den Rittern des Ordens die Anakin Solo einnahmen, die mit Darth Caedus verbündeten Moffs des Restimperiums stellten und so den Krieg schließlich beendeten.Sieg Zwei Jahre nach diesen Ereignissen, 43 NSY, befand sich die Galaxis in den Nachwehen des vergangenen Krieges. Während sich die drei größten politischen Fraktionen, die Imperialen Restwelten, die Galaktische Allianz und die Konföderation, auf Coruscant trafen, um dort diplomatische Gespräche aufzunehmen, drohte von anderer Seite neue Gefahr. Mehrere Jedi begannen plötzlich einem unbekannten Wahnsinn anheim zu fallen; darunter auch Valin Horn. Kyle wurde gemeinsam mit Jaina Solo und anderen ausgeschickt, um den jungen Jedi Horn gefangen zu nehmen.Der Ausgestoßene Persönlichkeit Übersetztes Zitat aus Rebel Agent ("The only thing worse than working with Kyle was working without Kyle") Kyle war eine eher ruhige Persönlichkeit mit großen ethischen Werten und einem oftmals ironischen und bisweilen sarkastischen Sinn für Humor. So brachte er es während der Kämpfe auf AX-456 beispielsweise nicht übers Herz, alle feindlichen Rebellen kaltherzig zu töten. Diese Moral, die den späteren Jedi auszeichnen sollte, erwies sich jedoch oft genug als verhängnisvoll. So verursachte Kyle indirekt dadurch, dass er die Schülerin des Dunklen Jedi Desann, Tavion, laufen ließ die Krise um die Jünger Marka Ragnos'. thumb|right|Kyle und der Todesstern. Sobald er sich einer Sache verschrieben hatte, blieb er dieser treu bis zur Aufgabe seiner selbst. So war er dem Imperium treu, bis er erfuhr, dass dieses für den Tod seines Vaters verantwortlich war. Danach verschrieb er sich den Idealen der Rebellen-Allianz und ihren Nachfolgern. Diese Treue und Ethik ging jedoch mit Rachegefühlen einher. Als er erfuhr, dass der Dunkle Jedi Jerec für den Tod seines Vaters verantwortlich war, begann er eine Jagd auf Jerec und dessen Kader und brachte sie zur Strecke. Während dieser Abenteuer wurden er und Jan zu den Wächtern des Tals der Jedi; eine Aufgabe, derer sich Kyle ebenfalls annahm.Rebel Agent Über die Jahre entwickelte sich durch diese Aufgabe und die gemeinsamen durchstandenen Abenteuer zudem eine Beziehung zu der Agentin Jan Ors, die auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte. Obwohl sie einander oft lange Zeiten nicht sahen und Kyle sein Jedi-Training fortführte und mit Mara Jade sogar kurzzeitig eine Schülerin annahmJedi Knight – Mysteries of the Sith, konnten beide sich nicht mehr voneinander trennen. Nach der Gründung von Skywalkers Jedi-Praxeum nahm Kyle Luke Skywalkers altes Angebot ihn zu trainieren an. Doch der erneute Kontakt mit der Dunklen Seite durch das Auftauchen Exar Kuns erschreckte Katarn und erinnerte ihn zu sehr an seine Erlebnisse auf Dromund Kaas als er selbst der Dunklen Seite verfallen war. Also kündigte er seine Verbindung zu den Jedi auf und zog wieder mit Jan als Söldner für die Neue Republik durch die Galaxis. Diese starke Bindung sollte Kyle jedoch innerlich stark erschüttern als er 12 NSY glaubte, Jan sei vom Dunklen Jedi Desann getötet worden. Kyles Wut und sein Zorn wuchsen und brachten ihn wieder gefährlich nahe an die Dunkle Seite. Seine Gedanken waren nur noch von Rache erfüllt. Während seiner Suche nach Desann und dessen Wiedergeborenen entdeckte Kyle Hinweise darauf, dass Jan noch am Leben sei. Das gab ihm Hoffnung und ließ ihn wieder eine innere Ruhe finden. Schließlich entdeckte er Ors in einer Gefängniszelle auf der Doomgiver. Die Reise durch die Galaxis auf der Suche nach Desann hatte ihn bis zu jenen Punkt jedoch verändert: Kyle hatte seine Verbindung zur Macht wiederhergestellt und war weiser und erfahrener geworden. Luke Skywalker selbst bot Kyle nach den Ereignissen um Desann an, an der Akademie zu unterrichten, was Kyle auch annahm. Kyle versuchte, seinen Jedi-Schülern mehr Wissen mitzugeben als nur das Dogma von Heller und Dunkler Seite. So lehrte er Jaden Korr und Rosh Penin beispielsweise, dass Zorn oder Wut erlaubt seien, weil es Emotionen sind, sie aber nicht die Überhand gewinnen dürfen. Zu jener Zeit versuchte er, den Jedi-Schülern ein Freund zu sein. Er ermahnte sie unter anderem, dass man ihn nicht mit "Meister" betiteln müsse. In den folgenden Jahren und Jahrzehnten entwickelte sich Katarn zu einem unverzichtbaren Teil des Neuen Jedi-Ordens. Seine Weisheit und seine Ansichten führten Luke Skywalker schließlich dazu, ihn als eines von zwölf Mitgliedern des neuen Rats der Jedi auszuwählen. Fähigkeiten Neben militärischen Fähigkeiten und Fertigkeiten, die Kyle auf der Imperialen Akademie auf Carida lernte, besaß er ein großes autodidaktisches Talent. Anders ließe sich nicht erklären, wie es ihm in nur kurzer Zeit und nur mit Hilfe des Machtgeistes des Jedi-Meisters Qu Rahn gelang, sich die Fertigkeiten eines Jedi-Ritters anzueignen. Sein Jedi-Training bestritt Kyle jahrelang allein; schlug lange aber auch angebotene Hilfe aus; so beispielsweise durch Luke Skywalker, der Katarn anbot, ihn zu trainieren.Die Ultimative Chronik Seine Jedi-Fähigkeiten verbesserte Kyle stetig und beherrschte unterschiedlichste Machttechniken, so unter anderem die Machtgeschwindigkeit, den Machtsprung, den Geistestrick, den Machtgriff oder die Machtheilung. Als Führer eines Lichtschwertes erlernte er selbstständig einen schnellen, mittleren und starken Stil. Bis zur Wiederentdeckung zahlreicher Holocrone und damit verlorenem Wissen der Jedi blieben die Techniken fester Bestandteil des Lichtschwertunterrichts an der Akademie des Neuen Ordens. Seine Fähigkeiten mit dem Lichtschwert ließen Kyle auch zu einem der Jedi des Neuen Ordens werden, der wohl die meisten Dunklen Jedi und Sith getötet haben dürfte: Jerec, einen Inquisitor des Imperiums, und dessen sieben Dunkle Jedi; Lord Desann, einen verrückten Chistori und Dunklen Jedi; Jeng Droga, eine ehemalige Hand des Imperators sowie unzählige Wiedergeborene und Schattentruppen der Bewegung Neugeborenes Imperium. Daneben beherrschte Kyle auch Sprachen. Neben Basic war er in der Lage Binär, eine Droidensprache, zu verstehen.http://wizards.com/default.asp?x=starwars/article/LOTFpreview5 Legacy of the Force Preview 5] bei WotC Ausrüstung thumb|left|Kyles Lichtschwert. Kyle Katarn erwartete den Kampf. In seiner Zeit als Jedi war er der Schwertmeister des Neuen Ordens und wusste mit jeder Art von Waffe umzugehen. Auf Missionen trug er meist seine modifizierte Bryar-Pistole bei sich. Daneben vertraute er auf eine Vielzahl weiterer Waffen, die er zum Leidwesen unzähliger Sturmtruppen und imperialer Offiziere hervorragend einzusetzen wusste: den imperialen E-11-Sturmtruppenblaster und das imperiale Schnellfeuergewehr, das DXR-6-Disruptorgewehr, das DEMP-2-Pulsgewehr, den FC-1-Flechette-Werfer von Golan Arms, den Merr-Sonn PLX-2M-Raketenwerfer oder den Thermaldetonator. Er beherrschte zudem auch exotischere Waffen wie einen Wookiee-Bogenspanner. Fünf Jahre nach seinem Diebstahl der Todessternpläne, wurde Kyle bewusst, dass er für die Macht empfänglich war. Vom Geist des Jedi Qu Rahn wurde er in ihren Wegen unterwiesen und erhielt zu einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt ein eigenes Lichtschwert. Im Laufe seiner Karriere als Jedi besaß Kyle mindestens drei verschiedene Schwerter: Sein erstes Lichtschwert erhielt er während seiner Suche nach dem Dunklen Jedi Jerec von seinem alten Familiendroiden WeeGee, den er auf dem Katarn-Anwesen auf Sulon fand. Dieses Lichtschwert besaß eine grüne Klinge und gehörte ursprünglich Meister Rahn selbst. Als er sich auf Ruusan Jerecs Dunklen Jedi entgegenstellte, wurde dieses Lichtschwert von Boc zerstört. Katarn benutzte daraufhin das Lichtschwert von Yun, welches er noch eine Weile weiter verwendete. In der Zeit bis zur Invasion Desanns fertigte Kyle eine neues Lichtschwert mit blauer Klinge, welches er von dort an bis nach dem Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieg benutzte. Seit der Zeit der Yuuzhan-Vong-Invasion trug Kyle zudem, auch während Versammlungen oder Besprechungen des Jedi-Ordens, oft neben seiner typischen Kleidung eine kurze braune Lederjacke. Im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen Ordensbrüdern und -schwestern trug er selten die typische Jedi-Robe und kleidete sich meist weltlicher, aber gerade dadurch praktischer.Siehe Bilder in Jedi vs. Sith – The Essential Guide to the Force, The New Essential Chronology und Equals and Opposites Beziehungen Luke Skywalker thumb|right|Luke und Kyle kämpfen Rücken an Rücken. Da Kyle die Wege der Macht fast allein lernte, wurde ihm der Jedi-Kodex nur unzureichend erklärt. Daher verfiel er fünf Jahre nach den Ereignissen um das Tal der Jedi auf Ruusan kurzzeitig der Dunklen Seite. Dieses schockierende Erlebnis machte ihm eines klar: Wenn er nicht wieder den Verführungen der Dunklen Seite erlegen wollte, würde er einen richtigen Jedi-Meister brauchen. Er erinnerte sich an das Angebot, ihn zu trainieren, das ihm Luke Skywalker Jahre zuvor gemacht hatte. Damals, kurz nach den Ereignissen von Ruusan, hatte er abgelehnt. Diesmal nahm er an. Kyle wurde damit zu einem der Mitgründer des Neuen Jedi-Ordens als er mit einem knappend Dutzend anderer Machtsensitiver auf Yavin IV von Skywalker unterrichtet wurde. Doch die Ereignisse um die Rückkehr des Sith-Lords Exar Kun ließen Kyle erkennen, dass man vor der Dunklen Seite nirgends sicher war. Er händigte Luke sein Lichtschwert aus und wandte sich enttäuscht von der Macht ab. Er wollte nur noch ein normales Leben führen. Skywalker akzeptierte dies und verwahrte Kyles Lichtschwert. Während der Ereignisse um Invasion von Yavin IV durch Desann trafen Kyle und Luke wieder aufeinander. Skywalker spürte den Zorn und die dunklen Emotionen in Kyle, als dieser noch der Überzeugung war, dass Jan von Desann getötet worden sei. Luke appellierte an Kyle, auf dem Pfad des Lichts zu bleiben und warnte ihn davor, erneut der Dunklen Seite zu verfallen. Infolge dieser Ereignisse stellte Luke eine Weiterentwicklung Kyles fest, der weiser und gefestigter aus dem Kampf mit Desann hervorging. Luke bot ihm erneut einen Platz an der Akademie an, den Kyle auch annahm. Ihr Verhältnis entwickelte sich über die Jahre und beide wurden zu Gleichberechtigten. Ab den Geschehnissen um die Jünger Ragnos' konnte man die beiden auch als Freunde sehen, da Kyle des öfteren kleine Neckereien oder Scherze auf Lukes Kosten zum Besten gab. Beide sahen einander jedoch als integre und verlässliche Personen an. Luke schätzte Kyles Rat so sehr, dass er Katarn sogar einen Platz im neuen Jedi-Rat anbot, den Kyle annahm. Jan Ors thumb|left|Eine erste Begegnung mit Folgen. Die Beziehung zu Jan Ors beeinflusste Kyle für sein gesamtes Leben. Sie war die Frau, die ihn beinahe tötete, ihn zu den Rebellen brachte, in die er sich verliebte und für die er mehrfach sein Leben riskierte. Ihre erste Begegnung hatten die beiden, als Jan unter dem Decknamen Jan Strange als verdeckte Agentin der Rebellen für das Imperium tätig war. Später trafen sie sich auf einem Asteroiden wieder. Kyle war Teil einer imperialen Sturmtruppeneinheit und Jan eine Rebellin. Die Rebellen konnten die Imperialen dank eintreffender Verstärkung vertreiben und beide überlebten diese Begegnung. Als sich beide auf dem Kreuzfahrtschiff Star of Empire wiedertrafen, gelang es Jan, Kyle davon zu überzeugen, dass das Imperium schlecht sei. Sie brachte ihm eindeutiges Material, dass das Imperium am Tod seines Vaters Schuld sei. Damit war Jan Ors die Initialzünderin für Kyles Weg in die Rebellen-Allianz. In der Allianz selbst war sie seine Kontaktperson und Partnerin. Beide entwickelten über die Jahre ein freundschaftliches Verhältnis, das mit Zeit jedoch intensiver wurde. Wie intensiv, wurde beiden erst spät klar. Fünf Jahre nach der Schlacht von Yavin untersuchte Kyle die genaueren Umstände des Todes seines Vaters und suchte vor allem dessen Mörder, um sie zur Strecke zu bringen. Jan begleitete ihn und war Teil von Kyles Weg zum Jedi. Als beide auf der Jagd nach dem Dunklen Jedi Jerec auf Ruusan eintrafen, wurde Jan gefangen genommen. Kyle stellte sich allen sieben Dunklen Jedi, einschließlich Jerec selbst, um Jan zu befreien. Beide gestanden sich bald darauf ein, dass sie ineinander verliebt waren. Doch ihre Beziehung sollte über die Jahre stark belastet werden. Acht Jahre später wurde Jan scheinbar von einem anderen Dunklen Jedi, Desann, getötet, was Kyle in eine Raserei und Wut versetzte, dass er alles tat, um Jans Tod zu rächen. Hier wird deutlich, was für eine gewichtige Rolle Jan in Kyles leben spielte, denn als er Hinweise darauf entdeckte, dass Jan noch am Leben sein könnte, ging die Wut zurück, flaute die Raserei ab. Jan bildete in jenen Jahren einen ruhigen Pol in Kyles Leben, war ein Anker für ihn; seine Geliebte und Geschäftspartnerin in einer Person. Übersetztes Zitat aus Equals and Opposites ("Are you trying to tell me something? - "I don't know ... will you marry me?" - "No." - "Then nope. Not a thing.") Als Kyle eine Stellung an Luke Skywalkers Jedi-Akademie einnahm, wurde ihre Beziehung komplizierter. Jan und Kyle sahen sich nur noch selten, auch wenn es Kyle anscheinend nie Probleme bereitete, über sie zu sprechen. Während des Yuuzhan-Vong-Kriegs trafen sich die beiden erneut und hatten Gelegenheit, sich auszusprechen. Sie liebten sich noch immer und Kyle wollte Jan heiraten, doch sie wies ihn ab. Einerseits wollte sie nicht, dass die Galaxis die beiden als die neuen "Luke und Mara" betrachtete. Andererseits war ihr die Situation während des Krieges zuwider: Nur weil die geliebte Person den nächsten Tag bereits tot sein könnte und man die Zeit nutzen müsse, wolle sie sich vom Krieg keine Heirat diktieren lassen. Kyle belastete diese Entscheidung auf seine Art schwer und er sprach nur selten darüber. Mara Jade Übersetztes Zitat aus Jedi Knight – Mysteries of the Sith("There is no conflict, only resolve.") thumb|right|Mara Jade, einst selbst eine Dunkle Jedi, rettete Kyle vor der dunklen Seite. Ein knappes Jahr nach dem Tod Großadmiral Thrawns und in jener dunklen Zeit der Rückkehr Imperator Palpatines suchte Mara Jade nach Lehrern. Luke Skywalker befreite sie von ihrer Bindung an die Dunkle Seite; von Kyle Katarn erhoffte sie sich, dass er ihr Jedi-Training voranbringen würde. Ein Meister-Schüler-Verhältnis entstand zwischen beiden. Doch im Zuge einiger Untersuchungen auf Dromund Kaas verfiel Kyle der Dunklen Seite. Mara gelang es später, ihn von der Dunklen Seite zu lösen, was die beiden sich gegenseitig schätzen lernten. Bald darauf trennten sich ihre Wege wieder. Sie verblieb einige Zeit in Luke Skywalkers Jedi-Praxeum auf Yavin IV, um ihre Ausbildung weiterzubringen, doch zog dann weiter. In den folgenden Jahren und Jahrzehnten hatten beide gelegentlich Kontakt zueinander. Als Luke Skywalkers Frau und Mitglied im neuen Rat der Jedi dürfte Mara zu Kyle ein zunächst kollegiales Verhältnis entwickelt haben, das sich später in eine Freundschaft gewandelt hatte. Mara Jades Tod betrübte Kyle und alle anderen. Auch er war auf ihrer Trauerfeier anwesend, um der langjährigen Freundin Respekt auf ihrer letzten Reise zu zollen. Jaden Korr und Rosh Penin Kurz vor der Krise um die Jünger Marka Ragnos' wurden Kyle zwei neue Padawan-Schüler zugeteilt: Jaden Korr und Rosh Penin. In Beiden erkannte Kyle Potenzial und Gefahr. In ihrer Ausbildung ließ er Jaden und Rosh viele Freiheiten. Aus seinen eigenen Erfahrungen heraus wusste er, wie schwer man der Dunklen Seite wiederstehen konnte, daher erlaubte er seinen Schülern im Gegensatz zum Jedi-Kodex Wut und Aggression zu zeigen; mit dem Zusatz, dass sie niemals beherrschende Faktoren in ihrem Leben sein sollten. Beiden traute Kyle viel zu, weswegen Jaden und Rosh zum Teil Missionen allein durchführten oder Kyle sie nur begleitend dabei unterstützte. Während ihrer Ausbildung kristallierte sich Jadens Potenzial in der Macht heraus. Kyle zeigte sich stolz gegenüber seinem Schüler. Der Fall Roshs zur Dunklen Seite jedoch betrübte Kyle sehr, der sich für diesen Vorfall selbst die Schuld gab. Umso mehr erfreute es ihn, dass Rosh seinen Weg zurück allein fand. Dadurch konnte er sehr schnell Vergebung bei Kyle erzielen, der seinen beiden Padawanen eine väterliche Liebe und ausbilderische Anerkennung angedeihen ließ. Die Beziehung der drei blieb freundschaftlich und von einem tiefen gegenseitigen Ehrgefühl füreinander durchsetzt. Hinter den Kulissen *Die Figur des Kyle Katarn wurde durch dessen Wirken als Protagonist der Jedi-Knight-Videospielreihe bekannt. Gerade die Dark-Forces-Teile verhalfen, mit ihrer für die damalige Zeit ungewöhnlichen Spieltechnik und Atmosphäre, der Figur zu einem Durchbruch und machte sie im Fandom bekannt. *Kyle Katarn war auch eine der ersten Videospiel-Figuren, die den Sprung in die Literatur des Erweiterten Universums schaffte. Später gefolgt von Jaden Korr oder Darth Revan wurde Kyle zunächst als Randfigur in Romanen erwähnt, um in neueren Publikationen (Siehe u.a. Zorn) tragendere Rollen zu spielen. *Die Comicgeschichte Equals and Opposites ist der bislang einzige Comicauftritt von Kyle. In der Geschichte, die zur Zeit des Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieges spielt, hilft er dem Imperium, gegen die Vong-Invasion auf dem Planeten Ord Sedra. *Ähnlich den Chuck Norris Facts kamen in letzter Zeit die so genannten Kyle Katarn Facts auf, die Kyle und seine Fähigkeiten als übermächtig beschreiben. (Beispiel: "Das Universum dehnt sich nicht aus, es flieht vor Kyle Katarn." oder "Die Yuuzhan Vong haben ihre Galaxie verlassen, um Kyle Katarn zu entkommen ... unglücklicherweise für sie kann Kyle sehr schnell rennen.") Dies ist möglicherweise ein Verweis auf die ''Jedi Knight''-Reihe, in der sich Kyle regelmäßig gegen Dutzende Dunkler Jedi und unzählige Sturmtruppen behauptete.Jedi Council Forums - The Kyle Katarn Facts thread. und als Inhalt von Star Wars Insider 100 *Eine ähnliche Parodie nimmt auch das Spaß-Wiki Darthipedia bei ihrem Artikel über Kyle Katarn vor und vergleicht den Charakter persiflierend mit Gott. Dark Forces II *Für das Videospiel Jedi Knight – Dark Forces II wurden Videosequenzen mit echten Schauspielern aufgenommen. In diesen verkörperte Jason Court den Söldner und Jedi-Ritter Kyle Katarn. *Im Spiel selbst ist es möglich, sich für die Helle oder die Dunkle Seite der Macht zu entscheiden. Nach dem Tod Maws durch Kyles Hand auf Ruusan gibt es eine Filmszene mit Jerec, der dem Spieler die gefangene Jan Ors zeigt. Je nach Präferenz entscheidet sich Kyle automatisch für eine Seite der Macht. Als kanonisch gilt die Helle Seite. *Folgt man dem Weg der Dunklen Seite, erklärt Kyle, dass er die Macht des Tals für sich selbst nutzen will und erschlägt Jan mitleidslos. Er tötet im weiteren Verlauf alle Dunklen Jedi bis auf Sariss, die in der Schluss-Szene Imperator Kyle Katarn auf Coruscant mitteilt, dass ein Aufstand auf Danuta existiert (dem Planeten, auf dem Kyle im ersten Dark Forces-Teil seine erste Mission besteht). Kyle weist sie an, den Aufstand möglichst brutal niederzuschlagen. Als der neue Imperator daraufhin allein ist, spielt Katarn das Hologramm seines Vaters ab, das er am Anfang des Spiels laufen ließ. Er wirft den Generator zu Boden und zertritt diesen. *Die epische Schlacht und das Tal der Jedi wurden durch spätere Werke, wie Episode I zur Schlacht von Ruusan. Diverse Retcons erklärten die Filmaussage, dass die Republik seit tausend Jahren existierte, mit den so genannten Ruusan-Reformation, die im Anschluss an diese Schlacht stattfand.Siehe auch Die Regel der Zwei Quellen *''Dark Forces'' *''Empire at War'' *''Dark Forces – Soldat des Imperiums'' *''Dark Forces – Agent der Rebellen'' *''Jedi Knight – Dark Forces II'' *''Jedi Knight – Mysteries of the Sith'' *''Jedi Knight II – Jedi Outcast'' *''Jedi Knight – Jedi Academy'' *''Equals & Opposites'' *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter – Vereint durch die Macht'' *''Dunkles Nest – Die Königsdrohne'' *''Wächter der Macht – Blutlinien'' *''Wächter der Macht – Exil'' *''Wächter der Macht – Opfer'' *''Wächter der Macht – Inferno'' *''Wächter der Macht – Zorn'' *''Wächter der Macht – Sieg'' *''Das Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter – Der Ausgestoßene'' *''Die Ultimative Chronik'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Jedi vs. Sith – The Essential Guide to the Force'' * * * }} Einzelnachweise }} Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Spione Kategorie:Imperiale Kategorie:Sturmtruppen Kategorie:Rebellen Kategorie:Personen der Neuen Republik Kategorie:Jedi Kategorie:Jedi des Neuen Ordens Kategorie:Gefallene Jedi Kategorie:Erlöste Jedi cs:Kyle Katarn en:Kyle Katarn es:Kyle Katarn fr:Kyle Katarn it:Kyle Katarn hu:Kyle Katarn pl:Kyle Katarn pt:Kyle Katarn fi:Kyle Katarn